¿A good guy in the world?
by Lina-Shan
Summary: Crossover: JTHM/Invader Zim.Este es un fic que e traducido con el permiso de la Autora,con el fin de que disfruten algo distinto.Johnny conocera a alguien diferente a los demas,Alguien...¿bueno?.


**Nombre Original:** Johnny And Dib Meet  
**Autor Original:** Zazu And Hyena Fan  
**Characters:** Johnny C. and Dib Membrane  
**Cartoons/Comic:** Johnny The Homicidal Maniac And Invader Zim  
Rated: K+  
**Traducción y Adaptación:**Lina-Shan  
**Disfruten,y espero comentarios !!^^  
Invader Zim y JTHM Pertenecen a Jhonen Vazquez,este Fic está hecho solo para entretener =D.**

* * *

**Johnny and Dib Meet**

Era temprano, pero ya de noche cuando Johnny C. llegó al parque y se sentó en el banco de piedra. Llevaba una camiseta de color negro con una imagen de Happy Noodle Boy con un fondo morado. Su camiseta tenia mangas largas con rayas gruesas de color negro y blanco. Sus pantalones, al igual que sus mangas,tambien tenian anchas franjas blancas y botas de cuero Negro que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y luego puntas de acero. Un ligero viento hizo que sus dos mechones de pelo casi azul-negro cayeran delante de su cara y a sus ojos, lo que le causó parpadear.

Johnny distraídamente tenia un utensilio de plástico en sus manos. El cual era un envoltorio de un Taco. Era la primera vez que había visto tacos en esta ciudad y le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar el lugar, pero se alegraba de no haber tropezado con ningún problema mientras estuvo allí. En realidad sólo quería un taco y no a un idiota para llamarlo tarado o empujarlo. En el camino se olvidó de tirar el utensilio y lo mantuvo entre sus manos.

Miró hacia el cielo oscuro. Sólo podía ver a algunas estrellas, las luces hacían más difícil lograr ver las estrellas que estaban más lejos. Siempre le habían gustadoestrellas y la luna. Era todo tan frío, sin emociones. Eso era lo que el estaba tratando de lograr: la frialdad. Sólo estaria vacaciones una semana.

Él tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con alguna persona realmente agradable, pero hasta ahora todo el mundo aquí le parecian idiotas. Era extraño que la tecnología en esta ciudad era más avanzada que la de su ciudad. Probablemente la causa era ese tipo Membrana que vio en la televisión. Sin embargo, eran tan estúpidos, y no más estúpidos que la gente de su ciudad.

Johnny se centró en las estrellas. Todavía estaban allí, como rasgones pequeños en una manta de color negro. De repente vio algo por "wiz", pero se había ido antes de que pudiera conseguir un buen avistamiento del objeto.

Si es martes,espenso que podría haber sido un OVNI.

"¡MIREN,MIREN! ¿No han visto eso?"

La expresión de Johnny cambió de reflexivo a confundirse. Miró hacia los columpios y la caja de arena para ver de dónde había salido esa voz. Estaban ahí,todavía unos niños,a pesar de que estaba oscuro. Uno de los niños llevaba una gabardina y traia el cabello de color negro,en forma de guadaña. Parecía estar apuntando al cielo y hablar con los otros niños.

En realidad no se podría decir, pero para él,eso le parecío molesto. De repente, oyó a uno de los niños gritar.

"Estúpido! TU ESTÁS…-"

Quien parecío ser interrumpido por otro de los niños.

Luego todos salieron corriendo a casa. El chico, que había hablado primero, el del abrigo, miró sus pies mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el banco donde estaba Johnny.

Dib corrió hacia el parque, su pelo en forma de guadaña y sobretodo negro soplaban en el viento. Él había estado espiando la casa de Zim, cuando de repente una nave salió de la azotea. Dib la siguió mientras corría hacia el parque para luego se detenerse a observar. Estaba muy lejos, pero todavía se podía dar a entender que era una nave extraterrestre. Dib se alejo un poco de los columpios y el cajón de arena. Dos niños estaban en los columpios y dos estaban jugando en el cajón de arena. Parecía que ni siquiera se fijaron en él. Dib saltaba de arriba hacia abajo, y apuntando hacia el OVNI. "¡MIREN,MIREN! ¿No han visto eso?"

Tienen que creer que hay extraterrestres ahora,incluso,pero no creian que Zim sea uno de ellos.

Cuando los niños levantaron la vista, la nave se habia alejado, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para ver una vislumbre de esta. Se volvieron a ver a Dib con una mirada inquisitiva. Él ya sabía que no le creerian. "Ese ... fue Zim ..." Poco a poco bajó el brazo.

Una chica con el pelo lila se bajó del columpio. " Dib Estás loco. Zim no es un extraterrestre,sólo tiene una enfermedad de la piel". -"Pero, Zita, pensar en ello. ¿Alguna vez han oído hablar de cualquier otra persona que tiene la piel verde? ¿No crees que habría alguien más por ahí que tiene la misma enfermedad? "Estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez no había esperanza. Otra chica que estaba jugando en la arena se levantó y gritó. "Estúpido! TU ESTÁS…-".-"Dib, estás haciendo el ridículo. Los extraterrestres no existen"-interrupio otro niñ miró al niño que había estado jugando en la arena y acababa de interrumpir a Sara. Tae, si, Dib recordó el nombre del niño.

Dib suspiró, cerró los ojos, y bajó la cabeza en derrota. No había manera de que le creyeran. Parecían tan ajenos al hecho de que era un extraterrestre. Tenía un perrito verde y aun asi,todavía no vieron nada extraño en él.

Dib levantó la cabeza y vio que todos se habían ido. Para alejarse de su rareza, sin duda. Dib, bajo la cabeza irresponsablemente y se dirigió hacia la banca más cercana. Se sentó,y miró sus pies.

¿Cómo voy a salvar a todos de los humanos, si ni siquiera me van a escuchar? ¿Cómo?

"Hey ..." Dib levantó para ver que alguien ya estaba sentado en el banquillo. Tenía dos largos mechones de pelo que parecía seguir

cayendo en frente de su cara. Parecía molesto, pero su expresión se suavizó cuando vio lo mal que parecía Dib. "... ¿Qué pasa?"

Johnny miró al niño y esperó a que su historia. "Bueno, todo el mundo piensa que estoy loco. Ni siquiera me escuchan. "Johnny inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. ¿Por qué piensan que estás loco? "Johnny estaba loco, lo sabía, pero este chico no parecía una locura para él. Él sólo parecía deprimido.

"Vas a pensar que estoy loco también", murmuró Dib. "Un niño en mi clase es en realidad un extraterrestre, pero todo el mundo sólo piensa que tiene una enfermedad de la piel que lo hace parecer verde y nisiquiera tiene oídos". Nny rascó su nuca, en su otr amano había dejado el envase de Taco. "¿Por qué no creeran que es un extraterrestre? Nunca he oído hablar de tal enfermedad de la piel. "

La cara de Dib se iluminó en cuanto miró a Nny. "¿Me crees? Tu crees en los extraterrestres? "Johnny frunció el ceño. ¿Le creia al chico? No estaba seguro. "Bueno ... yo no les he visto, pero ... si estás tan seguro de que él es un extraterrestre…tal ves…" Dib se puso de pie en el banco. "Esto es genial, por fin alguien me cree. Alguien no cree que estoy loco. Por último, alguien que cree en los extraterrestres. "Él chico ya no parecia estar hablando con Johnny ya, parecía estar hablando para sí mismo.

De repente, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y se sentó de nuevo. "Es una lástima que eres el único. Nadie más va a creer que los extraterrestres van a venir y matar a todos". Nny frunció el ceño. "Las personas son idiotas. Nunca se dan cuenta de que están en peligro hasta que es demasiado tarde. No me esperaba que pronto se dieran cuenta . Muchas personas son demasiado estúpidas para vivir."Recordó a todas las personas que le llamaban por nombres y lo empujaban. Eran demasiado estúpidos para darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo en realidad. Que habían cavado su propia tumba.

Dib le miró como si fuera un alien. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso?,Claro, es obvio que él es un Alien, y es cierto que no se dan cuenta, pero ... "Su voz se apagó. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que decia.

Johnny se recostó y se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, eso es lo que creo. Tu debes creer en lo que tiene sentido para ti".Recordó a Squee.

Ambos estaban en silencio por un rato. Johnny miró hacia las estrellas, y seguía sosteniendo su Envase d eTaco. Dib miró sus pies.

"A veces ... me pregunto si de verdad deveria salvarlos." Johnny no estaba seguro de si debería decir algo. Acaba de dar una ligera inclinación de cabeza y continuó observando las estrellas.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, pero por un tiempo más corto. "No sólo los niños no me creen…." Hizo una pausa por un momento. "Traté de que la NASA me crellera, pero ni siquiera mirar hacia las pantallas. Sólo se rieron de mí. Pensaron que estaba loco".Johnny aumentó la presión sobre el envase. Pensó que, al menos, la NASA le creería. Como mínimo."Tal vez no debería tratar de salvarlos. ¿Por qué? Siempre se están riendo de mí. Tal vez ellos no merecen ser salvados".Dib empujaba a sí mismo fuera de la banca y comenzó a caminar. "Pero, no. Eso no es correcto. No puedo dejar que los extraterrestres puedo dejar que maten a todos ".

Johnny sólo lo vio. Se podría decir que no estaba hablando con él. Este chico estaba hablando consigo mismo ... ,con Johnny tambié recordó sus conversaciones con Nail Bunny.  
Tal vez este chico estaba loco.

Dib seguía hablando para sí mismo. "Pero siempre se están burlando de mí. Siempre ¡No! No, no puedo dejar que suceda. Tal vez no me crean, pero cuando yo salve a la Tierra voy a ser un héroe. Estarán Lamentandose,ya que ellos pensaban que estaba loco,y luego me darán una medalla por salvar la Tierra."Paseaba por un momento antes de volver a sentarse, ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Johnny se alegró de ver que el chico estaba feliz de nuevo. Odiaba la idea de que esos niños idiotas llegaran a él. Este chico no se lo merecía. Era uno de los pocos que eran buenos. O al menos parecía. Nny se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lejos. Todavía estaba en busca de la fríaldad y tenia que ponerse en marcha. "¡Hey,¿a dónde vas?" Johnny se volvió hacia él. "Tengo que irme. Estoy en una especie de viaje y he estado aquí el tiempo suficiente".

Dib parecía como si estuviera perdiendo a un amigo. "Oh ... nose tu nombre. El mio es Dib".Johnny se detuvo por un momento. "Soy Johnny ... pero me puedes llamar Nny",y volvio a camninar de nuevo. "Adios, Nny. Gracias por escucharme".Nny sonrió y siguió caminando hacia el lugar donde estaba su coche. Este chico definitivamente era de esas pocas personas ó la presión sobre el utensilio de plástico. Había un lugar más donde ir antes de marcharse.  
Dib, vio a Johnny irse, antes de bajarse del banco y caminar a casa. Se alegró de que alguien realmente le escuchara. Lo escuchó realmente. Su hermana, Gaz nunca lo hizo, ella siempre estaba jugando con su Gameslave. Era una lástima que probablemente no lo volvería a ver. Pero al menos se habían no lo olvidaría. El empezó a correr hacia su casa. Era martes y eso significaba pastel de carne para la cena.

Al día siguiente en las noticias,anunciaron,que al parecer había ocurrido un asesinato en la base de la NASA Place. Casi todos habían sido asesinados, un portero de algún modo había sobrevivido. La policía no pudo averiguar quién fue el asesino,ya que, aún con las huellas dactilares no pudieron reconocerlo. Lo único que sabían es que al parecer el asesino era muy bueno con el arma blanca,y lo uso para el se anunció, que la noticia más importante del añ que Super Super Toast ahora se vende en las tiendas.

**End**

* * *

Aunque esta historia no sea mía,esperare comentarios =)


End file.
